mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gall Force
is a metaseries of science fiction anime OVA by the studio Artmic, with production by Youmex and AIC. The original character designs were by Kenichi Sonoda, though these were dropped for the ''Gall Force Revolution remake (which, , is also the only series not to have been released in North America).http://www.gearsonline.net/gallforce GF GEARS Online Unofficial Origin Star Front Gall Force This was the origin and precursor to the Gall Force franchise. Originally appearing in the monthly 'Model Graphix' magazine in Japan as a 3D photo novel using detailed models, this later set the stage for the animated films. Rabby, Patty, and Rumy were the only main Solnoid characters featured, and they were equipped with different uniforms, weapons, and vehicles than those shown in the regular Gall Force OVAs. Although it was the first-ever storyline to the Gall Force mythos proper, Star Front's place in the official continuity has been questioned and disregarded due to contradictions between it and Eternal Story. Although it is the actual origin of the franchise, it is now seen by fans as non-canon, or an alternate timeline. Another factor that causes question is the fact that fans outside of Japan never knew of the photo novel's existence. Mainstream series The original timeline for the Gall Force series consist of three story arcs: First Story Arc, Earth Chapter Arc, and New Era Arc. Within each arc there several episodes, with the exception of Rhea. Alternate series and releases Gall Force — The Revolution This 1996 OVA was a reimagining of the series, which replaced the amorphous Paranoids with a seemingly endless Civil war between the "Western" and "Eastern" Solnoid armies. The main characters, alternate versions of the original cast, find themselves drawn into a Solnoid rebellion that's attempting to end the Solnoid Civil War once and for all. Ten Little Gall Force This 1988 omake was an animated mockumentary detailing a behind-the-scenes look at the production of ''Gall Force: Eternal Story'', from the First Story Arc. Characters were drawn as super deformed versions of their Eternal Story counterparts. This video maintained a comedic tone as opposed to the somewhat serious war story in the original video it was supposedly documenting. Ten Little Gall Force was released along with Scramble Wars in the United States by AnimEigo on a single VHS video titled Super-Deformed Double Feature. Strangely, as of this time, these were not released on DVD in par as the other Gall Force titles and are (in their VHS release) much-sought rare collector's items. Characters Video games A shoot-'em-up was released in Japan, simply titled Gall Force, for the Family Computer Disk System by Hal Laboratory on November 19, . Another shoot-em-up, also developed by Hal, was released during the same year titled Gall Force: Defense of Chaos for the MSX , which was followed by Gall Force: Eternal Story, a graphic adventure game for the MSX2, in . References External links *Gall Force NES Game *AIC's official Gall Force homepage *Gall Force Eternal *Gall Force at Gears Online *The Gall Force HomePage *Akon Kaguya: A Gall Force Site * *Hal Lab's Official Site with Gall Force Game Category:1986 video games Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Central Park Media Category:Gall Force Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Scrolling shooters Category:Anime films Category:Anime OVAs it:Gall Force ja:ガルフォース pt:Gall Force